El Televisor
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Harry decide sucumbir ante los deseos de sus hijos y comprar un televisor muggle, Ron no se imagina que él terminará pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones. Escrito para el reto "Principio y final" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**EL TELEVISOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Principio y final" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**__. Debo escribir una historia que empiece con Harry comprando un televisor muggle y termine con Ron cortando un árbol. Y sin más preámbulos… ¡Al tema!_

* * *

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Harry Potter da un respingo y se gira para mirar al dependiente de la tienda. Es un chico joven que lleva un horrible uniforme anaranjado y que le sonríe con amabilidad. Harry, que cuando salió de casa pensó que no tendría problemas a la hora de llevar a cabo su cometido, se siente muy aliviado en cuanto ve al muggle.

-En realidad sí -Asegura mientras se rasca la nuca-. Estoy buscando un televisor.

En ocasiones, cuando piensa en su vida al lado de los Dursley, Harry recuerda el televisor que había en su casa. De niño soñaba con poder pasarse horas y horas sentado frente a él, viendo dibujos animados y sin tener que aguantar ni a sus tíos ni a su primo, pero cuando descubrió el mundo mágico prácticamente se olvidó de todo eso. De hecho, ni siquiera ha pensado en ello hasta que James, Albus y Lily se plantaron frente a él el día anterior y le exigieron un regalo común para sus respectivos cumpleaños.

-¡Queremos un televisor? -Dijo Lily con su voz chillona e infantil. Sólo tenía cinco años, pero apretaba los puñitos con fuerza y estaba absolutamente dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

-¿Un televisor? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para ver dibujos y películas -Explicó Albus con más suavidad. Siempre fue el más tranquilo de sus tres hijos.

-Y el fútbol -Añadió un James que últimamente estaba un poco obsesionado con el deporte muggle.

-Pero niños, sois brujos -Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-. ¿Por qué querríais un televisor si vivís rodeados de magia?

Los tres pequeños Potter intercambiaron una mirada y fue Lily la que dio un paso adelante. Cuando habló, a Harry le recordó muchísimo a su esposa Ginny. Tenían un carácter bastante parecido. Idéntico, se atrevería a añadir.

-Porque las primas Molly y Lucy tienen uno en su casa y siempre están hablando de los dibujos y de todo lo que pueden ver y nosotros también queremos uno para poder hablar con ellas y pasárnoslo bien.

-Pero, Lily, si las primas tiene un televisor es porque la tía Audrey es muggle y ellas viven en el mundo muggle, donde los niños no se pueden divertir gracias a la magia.

-Pues a mí no me parece que la magia sea tan divertida -Intervino James. Las orejas se le habían puesto un poco rojas, signo inequívoco de que tanta negativa empezaba a enfadarle un poco-. No podemos tener una varita y no podremos hacer hechizos hasta dentro de muchos años.

-Muchísimos años, papá -Corroboró Lily.

Harry los observó detenidamente. Su parte de razón sí que tenían, pero lo que le proponían seguía pareciéndole un poco absurdo.

-Niños, lo más seguro es que si compramos un televisor no funcione. En casa no tenemos electricidad y hay mucha magia y seguramente se estropearía.

-Pero tú podrías inventarte un encantamiento genial para que funcione, ¿a qué sí? -Y en los ojos de Albus apareció ese brillo que hablaba de lo orgulloso que el pequeñajo se sentía de su padre. Un brillo que Harry nunca pudo resistir.

-Está bien -Harry suspiró, claudicando irremediablemente-. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Y allí está, parado frente a un montón de televisores que no se parecen en nada a los que él recuerda de su infancia. Porque estos televisores son, según le explica el dependiente, de pantalla plana, con alta definición y TDT integrado. Televisores que se ven estupendamente con su vista panorámica y que tienen sonido envolvente y que se pueden combinar con un sistema que se llama cine en casa y que hace que Harry se vuelva absolutamente loco. ¿Dónde está el televisor de toda la vida, con su mando a distancia y su antenita en forma de uve?

-¿De cuántas pulgadas quiere que sea, señor? -El dependiente sigue hablando sin parar.

-¿Perdone?

-El tamaño de la pantalla, señor. Debería tener en cuenta el tamaño de la habitación y comprar la más adecuada.

Harry se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos. Aquello está siendo muy complicado. Demasiado complicado.

-Escuche. Sólo quiero un televisor normal y corriente. Y que no me salga muy caro, si es posible.

El dependiente asiente y parece comprender que a su nuevo cliente no le interesa demasiado hablar sobre tecnología. Así pues, decide que la mejor opción es ofrecerle uno de los televisores que tienen en oferta. Seguramente no sea el mejor del mundo ni el más moderno, pero está bastante bien de precio y satisfará por completo al caballero.

-Creo que debería llevarse éste, señor. Quedará muy contento con él.

Harry asiente y asegura que pagará en el acto y en metálico. El dependiente se ofrece a ayudarle a transportar el producto hasta el coche, pero Harry no acepta. Piensa en encoger aquella caja enorme, pero supone que podría ocasionarle algún perjuicio y se marcha a casa desapareciéndose desde el cuarto de baño. Mientras lo hace, no se da cuenta de que la desaparición podría resultar tan dañina como un simple y sencillo hechizo.

* * *

Es Hermione quien le habla de un hechizo que utilizan los brujos españoles para evitar que la magia funda los aparatos electrónicos. Al parecer, esos magos están más que acostumbrados a mezclarse con la gente sin magia y no tienen problema a la hora de utilizar toda su tecnología. Harry no entiende para qué quieren utilizar un teléfono si tienen a las lechuzas, con su apetito insaciable y sus cagadas horripilantes, pero se quita la idea de la cabeza cuando comprueba que, efectivamente, la propuesta de su querida Hermione funciona.

Hacer que el televisor se encienda sin electricidad es relativamente fácil, pero sintonizar los canales no lo es tanto. Por suerte, en el Valle de Godric existe población muggle y no les resulta nada difícil mangarles la señal de televisión a los vecinos más cercanos. Así pues, tras un par de días lanzando encantamientos y haciendo pruebas, los niños ya están disfrutando de los dibujos animados.

James, Albus y Lily se han sentado en el suelo y tienen los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry puede entenderles porque a él también le fascinaba la tele, pero no presta demasiada atención a la programación. Observa a Hugo y a Rose, que se han apuntado a aquel plan tan maravilloso y muggle, y Harry se va a la cocina con su esposa y sus cuñados.

—¡Ya está hecho! —Dice mientras se sirve una buena taza de café—. Pensé que nunca lo conseguiríamos.

—Pues a mí me parece una estupidez —Se queja Ginny, que en ningún momento le ha visto la ventaja a eso de tener un cachivache muggle en casa—. Podrían estar leyendo o jugando en el jardín en lugar de estar ahí, pegados a la pantalla esa como idiotas.

—No te creas —Hermione, que vivió sus primeros años siendo una niña muggle, sonríe con cierto aire condescendiente—. La tele puede ser muy educativa.

—¿En serio?

—En la mayoría de dibujos infantiles siempre se está enseñando algo. Y luego están los documentales, por supuesto.

—¿Documentales?

—Sí, Ron. Documentales. Percy te ha hablado muchas veces de ellos, ¿es que no te acuerdas? A él le encantan.

—Es que por norma general no le hago caso mucho caso a mi hermano. Es muy aburrido.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufido. Quiere a su marido, pero algunas veces es tan Ron que la saca de quicio.

—Eso sí —Continúa hablando—. Yo vigilaría muy bien qué cosas ven. Muchos de los programas no son aptos para niños.

—Es cierto —Harry asiente. Recuerda que de pequeño vio de refilón una escena bastante subida de tono. ¡Quién diría que al tío Vernon le gustaban ciertas cosas! Claro, que el pobre niño Harry pagó con creces por su indiscreción—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Hermione asiente, plenamente satisfecha. Después, los cuatro amigos comienzan a hablar y no son conscientes de que las intenciones de Harry quedan en saco roto porque a James le da por cambiar de canal y descubren las siempre interesantes películas de terror.

* * *

Ron es el primero en despertarse. Hugo, que normalmente duerme como un tronco, ha soltado un grito horroroso y el hombre corre hacia su habitación, golpeándose el dedo gordo del pie con la pata de la cama y maldiciendo a todos los brujos tenebrosos habidos y por haber. Le parece escuchar que Hermione también se ha puesto alerta, pero no le presta atención porque lo más importante en ese momento es su hijo.

Encuentra al niño sentado en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la nariz y temblando de miedo. Ron, que por un momento ha llegado a pensar que algún mortífago renegado se le ha metido en la casa, alza la varita y se pone alerta, pero en la habitación no hay nadie más. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, pero aún preocupado por Hugo, se sienta en la cama y sonríe cuando el chiquillo se le abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ey, Hugo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —El pequeño niega con la cabeza y, justo cuando Ron piensa que va a señalar el armario, su dedo índice se extiende en dirección a la ventana.

—Hay un monstruo, papá.

Ron arruga la nariz. ¿Es posible que tengan un boggart en casa? Ve a Hermione bajo el umbral de la puerta, increíblemente sexy con su pijama de franela, y le indica con un gesto que puede volver a la cama. Por una vez, él se encargará de todo.

—¿Un monstruo? ¿Aquí, en la habitación?

—No, fuera.

Ron hace ademán de levantarse, pero Hugo se agarra muy fuerte a él.

—No pasa nada, Hugo. Sólo voy a asomarme a la ventana para hacer que el monstruo se vaya.

—¿Es que no lo ves, papi? ¡Está ahí!

Ron frunce el ceño y mira a través del cristal. Tan sólo puede ver las ramas desnudas del árbol que crece desde siempre en el jardín.

—No hay ningún monstruo, Hugo. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

—Sí que lo hay. ¡Mira!

Es entonces cuando Ron se da cuenta de que se refiere precisamente al árbol. Reconoce que las sombras que se dibujan por causa de la luna llena resultan un poco tétricas, pero no puede permitir que Hugo tenga temores tontos. No es como si las ramas de un árbol fueran como las arañas.

—Es sólo un árbol.

—Sí, pero en la película el árbol es malo y se lleva a los niños dentro del armario y no les deja salir nunca, nunca y nunca.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la película que hemos visto en casa de los primos hoy. El árbol daba mucho miedo.

Ron aprieta los dientes y maldice las ideas de Harry. En serio, ¿para qué sirve un televisor? ¿Para aterrorizar a los niños?

—Sólo era una película, Hugo. No es real. Nuestro árbol no va a llevarte a ningún sitio.

—¿Es un árbol bueno?

—Eso es. Es el árbol más bueno de todos.

Hugo se lo piensa. Sigue abrazado a él y mira hacia la ventana con desconfianza. Ron confía en haberle metido un poco de sensatez en la cabeza, pero no tarda en comprender que no es así.

—¿Puedo dormir con mamá y contigo?

—Tienes tu cama, Hugo. Ya eres un niño mayor.

—Porfiiiii.

Y Ron no puede negarse. Se lleva a Hugo a su habitación con la esperanza de que ese tonto temor se le pase durante la noche, pero quince días después aún sigue en sus trece. Le aterra el árbol y no se fía un pelo de él.

—Voy a talarlo, Hermione —Dice con decisión esa mañana. Digamos que se ha levantado un poco frustrado—. No podemos seguir así.

—Estoy segura de que se le pasará.

—Pues yo ya estoy harto. Voy a talar el árbol y esta noche Hugo volverá a su habitación y tú y yo… Bueno, tú y yo ya sabes lo que haremos.

Se pone un poco rojo cuando Hermione sonríe, pero está decidido y una hora después ya no hay árbol que valga en el jardín. Hugo ya no tendrá motivos para tener miedo y él se encargará de dejarle bien claro a Harry que nada de ver la televisión en casa. ¡Las cosas que pasan por intentar comportarse como un muggle!

**FIN**

_Y ya está. La idea ha venido sola y lo he escrito en un ratito. Decir que la idea sobre cómo es la sociedad mágica española está sacada de los textos de Sorg-esp y que el terror infantil de Hugo está inspirado en el mío propio y en el trauma que me causó ver "Poltergeist". Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar vuestras impresiones. Como siempre, un placer participar en el reto. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
